Elven Shades
by Syreni
Summary: The war against Galbatorix grows more deadly, and the Elves and the Varden cannot hope to win alone, when a mysterious new rider appears, and offers to take the Varden and all of the Elves to a new land, where a hidden empire lurks, how can they refuse?
1. Chapter 1

The underlying smell of sulfur that seeped through the air of the Burning Plains caused Eragon's stomach to turn with disgust and revulsion as he looked at across the empty wasteland. The great battle had passed two moons ago, and still he troubled over the realization of who his true father was. _Angela was right in her prophecy then..._The thought came unbidden to his mind as it had countless times before. Betrayed by family…oh how bitter sweet it was to know all the brotherly feelings he had felt for Murtagh were the right feelings, and how painful to know he was the son of Morzan, the one who betrayed the Riders to Galbatorix.

Sighing Eragon directed his gaze away from the plains and looked out across the camp of the Varden, funeral pyres burned, sending their dark smoke wafting into the air as the cries of woman and children sounded in a musical cascade of sorrow and anger. Arya stood slightly apart from the rest of the crowd, her face an emotionless mask that it seemed elves wore from birth. Nasuada leader of the Varden cried silently, tears sliding down her toffee colored face as she mourned her brave fallen, whilst King Orin of Surda patted her arm gently, his own face wearing the mask of grief and the promise of vengeance to Galbatorix. Roran, Eragon's cousin stood stock still, shoulders thrown back and head held high as he watched the smoke rose, Eragon could almost fancy seeing the souls of the fallen rising up to whatever Gods or Goddess's they had worshipped, entering the land of the dead that he had yet to see.

Silently, so as not to bring attention to himself Eragon turned away from the fires and walked quickly through the camp, passing the tents of soldiers, stepping over bloodied swords that still needed cleaning, or the arrows that littered the ground. Grief battled a war with rage as he walked, unsure of which emotion to let loose. He had made a promise to his cousin he was unsure he could keep; there was still so much to be done! So many more battles to be fought…so many more lives to loose in a war that would sweep across Alagaesia, charring the beautiful lands of his country…all because of a single mad man and his mad dragon.

Biting at his lip Eragon sent out silent summons for Saphira his faithful and steadfast companion. She came without speaking, dropping down from the sky, her scales glittering brighter than any stars he had ever seen, the ivory spikes of her neck seeming to almost glow in the veiled light of the sun that struggled to peek through the stormy gray sky. Nimbly Eragon leaped up onto her back settling himself with ease at the base of her neck, gripping tight her closest neck spike he gave her the go ahead and she leapt up into the sky; talons digging into the charred ground, heaving her great bulk up. Her wings snapped open and with a powerful flap she and her rider soared up into the air, shooting through the gray clouds and coming out the other side, dew glistening on the beautiful sapphire scales and dampening Eragon's clothes.

Closing his eyes Eragon allowed himself to drift, relaxing his grip on Saphira and breathing in the air that was so much sweeter up in the clouds then down on the ground.

_What troubles you little one?_ Saphira questioned gently as she soared across the Burning Plains, heading away from the camp of the Varden.

Eragon hesitated just a moment, before spilling out the thing that troubled him the most. _How can you bear to have me upon you Saphira, knowing that because of my father Galbatorix rose to power…because of Morzan the dragons are gone…because of him, this war is happening. _

_Little one, do you not trust me at all? I would not have hatched for you if I thought you in any way evil, you are the one who can help my people, who your father was or is does not matter to me in the slightest. You are Eragon, the first rider of the new order of Dragon Riders, it will be you who helps my people, you will raise the Riders up again past their former glory…Morzan was not your father, Garrow was._ At her simple words Eragon felt the worst of the weight on his shoulders slip away and he nuzzled Saphira's neck wrapping his arms around her.

_Where would I be without you my dearest friend?_

_On the ground...but that isn't here or there now is it?_ Eragon laughed, and he felt Saphira's pleasure at his happiness, if it was for only this point of time, when they were alone and flying so far above the world that had indeed caused them so much pain. Content Eragon let Saphira have her head and relaxed, his thoughts drifting yet again to the elf woman that caused his palms to dampen and his heart thud. How beautiful Arya was…if only she herself could look past the difference of their age, it meant so little to him after all.

At Saphira's sudden jerking stop Eragon grimaced at the jarring of his wounds and reached out through his mental link with Saphira. _Saphira, what are you stopping for?_ Eragon half sat up, his eyes focusing on Saphira only as he felt a trickle of fear seep through their mental link. His heart started to pound as Saphira's fear gripped him. _SAPHIRA!_ Eragon shouted but his dragon didn't respond, only continued to stare straight ahead, her muscles quivering as her wings flapped lightly, just enough to keep them in place. Shivering from the fear he was feeling, and the cold of the air, Eragon looked past Saphira and felt his heart stop.

Hovering in the air before them was a dragon darker than the shadows with a rider perched upon its back.


	2. Chapter 2

Panting Eragon struggled to catch his breath as he leaned against the table set in Nasuada's chambers. Both Arya and the Varden leader watched Eragon as he panted, Saphira shoving her head through the tent flap opening; the cries of the grieving could still be heard, but the Funeral Pyre's had long since burnt out.

"It was a b-b-black dragon." Eragon paused for breath and exhaled thumping a hand hard against his armor. Arya raised an eyebrow and looked past Eragon to Saphira who tilted her head to one side.

"You're positive it was a black dragon? Could Galbatorix be here?" Nasuada paced the length of the tent muttering under her breath. Arya remained silent.

"I don't think it was Galbatorix my liege," Eragon eased himself down into an unoccupied chair and shook his head. The terror inspired by the sight of the black dragon was slowly fading, giving way to clear thinking. "The dragon…it was far too small to be Shurikan, it was only slightly bigger than Saphira really…" Pausing Eragon glanced at Arya who watched him through masked eyes. "This Rider also…I don't know…there was something familiar about them." Eragon shook his head and thought back to the instant in which he first laid eyes upon the black dragon, and the rider that rode on its back. Neither had moved to attack him or Saphira, they just hovered there and watched, until Saphira managed to get a grip on herself and dived back down under the clouds.

For the first time since they arrived back, Arya spoke. "Did this Rider carry a weapon?" Eragon was startled out of his thoughts as he stared at the elf, mind racing back to the encounter. Unable to bring the picture of the actual rider back in his head, he looked to Saphira for help who dipped her head down lower.

_The sword the Rider carried, I did not get a get a good look at it, but on the hilt of the weapon was a ruby the size of an egg._ Arya merely nodded as she took in the information and gazed off into nothingness her lips thinning into a disapproving line.

"Do you know who this new Rider is Arya?" Nasuada eyed the elf warily who stared at the ground for a moment before focusing her forest green gaze on the dark skinned woman. There was a moment's hesitation and Eragon glimpsed uncertainty in Arya's normally emotionless face. Finally she shook her head, but at Nasuada's insist prodding, she reluctantly began to speak.

"My people…it is whispered among them that nearly a century ago, during the Riders Fall there was an elf who became a shade…" Arya paused a moment, the lines of her eyebrows forming down into a V as she frowned. "The tales often vary, and the Queen made it near impossible to discuss the tale without causing great affront…" Arya paused and gave Eragon a weak smile. "You know as well as I do Eragon how well we elves follow to our rights in order to avoid front." Eragon grimly nodded his thoughts beginning to race with the slight information Arya had given him.

_Saphira, did you know that elves can become Shades?_ Eragon glanced at Saphira who arched her neck and snorted a puff of smoke escaping from her nostrils. He could sense her mixed emotions as she considered the possibility, and not answering Eragon she rolled one of her eyes to focus on Arya who watched them intently.

_What was the elves name, and how did they become a Shade?_ Saphira's question caused Arya to shift nervously and stare at the ground. After a few tense moments the elf began to speak again.

"I do not know the name of the Shade…but the tale is that the elf was not a pureblooded elf…and was shunned from our people by the Queen. I was very young when this was happening, the memories of elves are long, but mine are muddled on this matter." Arya squared her shoulders and her green gaze rose latching onto Eragons. "Elves can become Shades like any other creature tempted by the darkness of evil, but it is rare for an elf to forsake their race and embrace that evil."

"Do we have any reason to fear this…this elf?" Nasuada carefully sat upon her chair adjusting the folds of her mourning skirt.

Again Arya hesitated and Eragon could nearly see the frustration that was pouring off her shoulders. "No…the rumors are unclear, but it is said that the elf does not attack those who did not harm it." Nasuada sighed in apparent relief and visibly relaxed using one toffee colored hand to swipe at the sweat that dripped off her face.

Eragon carefully watched Arya and had to resist the urge to peek into the elf's thoughts and find out what else Arya wasn't saying.

_We are missing the point of the situation Eragon._ The young rider flinched when Saphira spoke and turned to gaze at his friend. The dragons sapphire scales glittered as she slithered farther into the tent. _We are not thinking about the dragon…_

_Of course!_ Eragon turned back to Arya and shoved himself out of his chair. "Where did the black dragon come from then?" Arya stared at Eragon in clear surprise, her mouth opening then closing before finally she turned her helpless gaze to Nasuada who seemed equally stunned. "You elves always talk about the fall of the Riders, and how Galbatorix has the last three dragon eggs…Saphira hatched as did Thorn, now from what we know, the eggs were blue, red, and green. How does this rider have a black dragon when the only black dragon alive is Shurikan?" Eragon waited and watched the elf who appeared to have no answer, she gestured helplessly and Nasuada seemed to choke.

_Maybe there are other dragons that have yet to be killed?_ Saphira again spoke up and her tongue flicked out of her mouth before disappearing between her serrated fangs. Eragon could sense the bubbling excitement and hope that filled the blue dragon at the possibility of another dragon, one who was not too old for her and who was not controlled by darkness.

Arya shook her head in mute denial and gripped the hilt of her sword so tightly Eragon feared it would snap off. "Is it possible Arya?" Nasuada said slowly rising from her seat. "Maybe this dragon is not evil at all, it could be an ally!"

"NO!" Arya shouted and Eragon immediately stepped back, hand instinctively dropping to the hilt of his borrowed sword. "The Queen told us they were all gone, that rider is a shade, an abomination!" The elf began to pace and gesture wildly. "She would have told us…she wouldn't allow…" Quite suddenly Arya stopped her pacing and her anger was gone as quickly as it came. Dropping to the ground Arya sat, her long legs crossing and she put her head in her hands. "So many strange thoughts…what's happening to me?" The desperation in her voice filled Eragon with pity and he stepped towards the elf but stopped at her raised hand. "My queen told us that all the Dragons are dead, this does not make any sense, I don't understand what is happening in our world today, I feel thin, my mind seems about to break in half. I need time to think about this." Arya slowly gained her feet, and raises her chin imperiously, her slender frame was rigid. "Pardon me Nasuada." With the slightest of bows the elf stalked away, slipping past Saphira who turned slightly to watch her go.

Eragon watched after Arya his mind reeling with her abrupt emotional changes before he glanced at Nasuada who was slouching in her chair. The Varden leader looked at Eragon with confused eyes before she gestured him away. Stuttering the rider took a step back before he turned and slipped out of the tent, glancing back once to see Nasuada put her face in her hands and rub her temples.

_What is going on here Saphira?_ Saphira's answer was only a low rumbling hum.

With barely a sound the ebony dragon touched down on the spearing sandstone rock and carefully folded his velvety wings. With the grace of the elves his rider slipped off his back and down his leg, their long black cloak rustling in the gentle blowing wind. A sigh escaped the rider and they rubbed the pommel of their sword, their fingers lingering on the giant inset ruby. Both Dragon and rider looked to the east, back towards the camp of the Varden, and the new rider Eragon Shadeslayer and his own sapphire dragon, Saphira.

_What do you wish to do Jade?_ The black dragon's voice rumbled as he slipped off the rock and curled up on the hard packed earth, netting the ground with his claws to crumble it into soft dirt. His rider made no answer, but carefully sat on the sandstone, still rubbing the sword.

"Was your flight successful?" Both rider and dragon jerked at the sound of the musical voice and turned to watch one of their many companions walk towards them. The new elf smiled easily, her white tail moving back and forth in an easy motion as she walked. A fur bracelet covered her right wrist and even more thick white wolf fur covered her legs to just below the knee. Her easy going smile displayed sharp canines that seemed to nearly glisten in the waning light.

"Our flight wasn't as successful as I would have liked, no Kaerian, but we did see this new rider, and the Varden's camp. The elven spell casters should arrive soon, we can make our move then." The animal like elf nodded and gently patted the black dragon on his shoulder, as she too looked in the direction of the Varden.

"Are you ready to see her again, Jade?" The one named Jade didn't answer, but instead slipped off the rock to land lightly on the hard ground. Barely the rider shook her head no, and walked past Kaerian, heading towards her tent to finalize her plans. Pausing, she turned her head to look back at the wolf elf who watched her no longer smiling.

"The queen of the elves will pay for all the pain she has caused me, and Arya will know the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I just wanted to say a huge sorry to those of you who read my story, I haven't updated in months, I sort of forget I had started this, but thanks everyone for your awesome reviews! Well…um thanks to: SilverAurora and Super-hero fan for your feedback! Also, since this is a fanfiction, I have taken a few things from the show Inuyasha to stick in my little Eragon world these include: Jeades sword Siagona, and Kaerian in a way who is fashioned after Wolf-Demons with a bunch of altering, and the Jewel Shards…just bare with me people! Thanks again!_

_Laughing wildly the small elf girl with brilliant green eyes raced through the wonderful elven city hidden deep within Du Weldenvarden. Beautiful ebony hair floated behind the small girl as she ran, heart thumping with pleasure and excitement, limbs moving easily._

_Turning a corner she let out a small shriek of surprise and happiness as strong arms caught her, wrapping around her slim waist to lift her high into the air and spin her around. "You found me!" The little elf continued to laugh as her small elegant hands caught the wind blow strands of her playmates own ebony hair, silently the small child marveled in the silky texture._

"_You can never hide from me my love, I will always find you, and protect you." Lovingly the much taller elf held the small child close, ignoring the looks a few sent their way, looks of disgust and unease. _

"_Will you always protect me, big sister?" Grinning happily the little elfin child leaned back from her older sister, her own big green eyes taking in her sisters ebony ones._

"_I will always protect you little Arya, I love you, nothing will hurt you while I'm here…"_

Gasping the now much older Arya sat up from her soft cot, chest heaving as pain seared its way across her heart. "Aw!" Grimacing the tall and beautiful elf doubled over, one fist clenched over the pain as the images from her reverie slowly slipped away, sliding into one big colorful blur of long forgotten memories. Tears welled in the proud elf's eyes and she rolled off her bed, falling to her knees on the rock hard ground. "No…" The one word came out in an agony filled moan as the elf rocked, slowly shaking her head back and forth, struggling to forget what for so long had lain hidden.

"_I will always protect you little Arya, I love you…"_ The echo from the words caused a shudder to race through the elf and she bit down hard on her lip to stop the useless words from escaping. Pure ebony eyes burned their way into her mind, and no matter what she did, Arya couldn't erase them or the words. "_I love you…"_

"We came as soon as we could, and we are here to follow your command, Eragon Shadeslayer." Respectfully all the elves bowed before Eragon, and in turn Saphira; each and every one of them keeping their eyes focused respectfully down. The crowd behind Eragon slowly began to expand as everyone struggled to get a look at the twelve elves that stood before their rider.

"Thank you very much for coming with all possible speed, we are more than grateful for the assistance you will knowingly lend us." Eragon felt some of the worry and anxiety that had been hanging over his shoulders vanish as he looked at the elves, seven of whom were female, the other five male.

"If we may express this, we have a message to deliver to Arya svit-kona it is of greatest importance." The lead elf, a tall female by the name of Cianciti spoke for the rest as her eyes wandered over the growing crowd behind Eragon. Quiet suddenly the tall female froze, and all the elves behind her straightened up even more, their faces losing all expression except the large amount of respect that glittered in their eyes. Eragon turned and watched as Arya walked towards them, her stride quick and graceful reminding Eragon strongly of a massive and powerful feline. She stopped next to Eragon, not sparing him a glance and stared at the assembled elves.

As one all the elves touched two fingers to their lips and spoke: "Astra esterni ono thelduin." Arya mirrored their movement and responded, "Astra du evarinya ono varda"

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." Was the last phrase spoken in the Ancient Language and no one moved.

_Arya appears to be troubled little one,_ Saphira suddenly spoke to Eragon her voice, even in his mind a whisper. Barely perceptible Eragon nodded, having already noticed the elf's rigid pose as if she feared an attack. Taking a breath the elf called Cianciti took a step towards Arya and extended her hands palms up.

"In wake of this most recent attack Queen Islanzadi has chosen to dispatch Captain Damitha and her personal fighting force to come aid the Varden." Surprise flickered across Arya's face at the mention of the Caption and Eragon wondered who she was. "She also," Here the elf paused and appeared slightly uncomfortable as if reluctant to depart the next bit of information; she gave Arya a pleading look and the two moved away from the crowd to speak in private.

Arya's lips tightened into a thin line at whatever message Cianciti gave her, and the other elf held her hands out in a sign of helplessness. After a moment Arya's pose slouched and she stared at the ground frustration clearly displayed. Whatever Arya responded it sent the other elf taking a quick step back her expression suddenly wary. _Things are not well for the elves are they Saphira?_ Eragon asked his companion, the dragon did not respond but instead gave an odd chuffing sound as the leader of the Spell Casters took another step away from Arya whose fists were clenched in furry. Shooting an enraged look over at Eragon Arya turned on her heel and strode quickly away.

"Arya, wait Arya please!" Eragon raced after the swift moving elf, dodging around warriors of the Varden and nearly knocking over a neat stack of weapons. Putrid smoke filtered up into the air and Eragon struggled to breathe, eyes frantically searching for the beautiful princess. "Arya, where did you go?" Turning a corner Eragon collided with the still standing elf knocking both of them to the ground. "Oof!" All air escaped from the riders' lungs and for a moment he couldn't breathe, but looking down into the smoldering green eyes he quickly rolled away and to his feet.

Inhaling loudly through her nose Arya rose, idly brushing the dirt off her clothes. _Be careful Eragon,_ Saphira's warning come a few seconds too late and Eragon struggled not to blush as the elf stared at him, her eyes now carefully blank.

"Arya, I'm sorry." The elf raised one elegant eyebrow and Eragon felt Saphira's laughter echo in his head. "I really need to talk to you, what's going on, what did Cianciti tell you?" In an instant Arya's stance went from cool and aloof to fully enraged.

"What my _mother_ has to say to me is no concern of yours _human_." Eragon recoiled, the way Arya said mother and human reminded him how he would say filth and scum. Turning on her heel the elf disappeared leaving Eragon to stand their stunned.

_I'm coming Eragon._ Numbly Eragon nodded, not thinking Saphira would be unable to see the movement. In less than a minuet the sapphire dragon touched down next to him, and Eragon scrambled onto her back, as soon as he was safely seated she launched herself into the air powerful wings flapping to send them far away.

_What just happened Saphira? I can't seem to remember._ Shaking his head Eragon rubbed Saphira's next spikes as she flew high above the clouds.

_You did not handle the situation as well as you could have, but Arya's response was rather abrupt, just leave her alone for a while Eragon._ Disgusted Eragon stared at the back of Saphira's neck frustration over powering him.

_What did I do wrong? I have done nothing; I just wanted to make sure she was okay!_ Angrily Eragon glared up at the sky not even noticing when Saphira tilted into a dive and headed towards the ground. _It's not my fault if she gets offended over a simple inquiry._ He felt Saphira idly agree not even seeming to pay full attention anymore. "You know Saphira, you could sometimes-" Eragon's sentence was cut off as something large and black slammed into Saphira from the side, there was a loud roar and Saphira's panic and fear flooded into his mind.

The ground rushed up to meet both Eragon and Saphira and he felt her utter helplessness as the large black mass drove both of them into the ground. _Saphira!_ Eragon instinctively shouted as they slammed into the ground, sending him flying off his companion to hit the hard packed dirt; jarring his bones, his back screamed in pain.

A cloud of dirt obscured his dragon and the young rider blinked through his pain, struggling to sit up. Hiss's and growls escaped from the floating mass of grime, but Saphira's mind was closed off to him. Quite suddenly there was a loud crack and Eragon jerked as pain slammed through his body, cutting of his breathing. Gasping he thumped on his chest, pressing his forehead to the ground, half curling up into a fetal position. His vision tunneled and darkness edged at the corners of his eyesight, but as quickly as the pain came it disappeared. The dust cloud that came to be when he and Saphira collided with the ground was slowly dissipating. No movement came from it.

A hulking black shadow could be seen and Eragon squinted against the dirt and lingering pain. "Saphira?" His voice sounded oddly distant even to his own ears and for a half a second the world tilted. The giant shadowy mass seemed to move, and a piece detached itself from the rest to walk slowly and purposefully towards the fallen rider.

Dread curled its way into Eragon's stomach and he fumbled for his weapon, struggling to rise to his feet. Stepping out of the nearly gone dirt cloud stood a tall and imposing elf, Eragon froze as he looked past her and to the black dragon that stood above a glittering blue mass. Shock slammed into Eragon even more violently than the ground and he stared in horror at his unmoving friend, eyes tracking from the still Saphira, to the ebony dragon and finally to rest on the elf.

Staggeringly beautiful, with a face of chiseled alabaster and eyes of polished ebony, the elf stood as still as a stone, staring down at Eragon, one glove covered hand resting on the hilt of a long sword, fingers caressing the giant egg sized ruby. Hair the color of deepest shadows fluttered in the breeze and armor as dark as her dragon protected the elf. Taking a step forward Eragon leaned back, mind unable to focus on why the elves face looked so familiar. It was only when the two angled eyebrows met in a V and the elf's other hand wrapped around the hilt of a second sword which she slowly slid free did he recognize the face.

"A-Arya?" The elf froze in mid step and the dragon behind her let loose a roar.

None of the characters belong to me, well except the black dragon, the new elf, Cianciti, Kaerian and a few others who will be in this story in the future. Everything else belongs to the amazing Paolini, so does the Ancient Language, as for the sword with the massive ruby and the yet to be shown jewel shards those belong to the creators of Inuyasha! THANKS EVERYONE


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain, I sense another presence to the east." Glancing over at her underling the powerful and revered Captain Damitha slowed her loyal horse to an easy trot and focused clear blue eyes in the direction the other elf indicated. The host that rode behind her also slowed, all turning their beautiful faces to the east as the waited for their orders.

Considered to be the most ruthless fighting force of all the elven military the terrifying elves prided themselves on how quickly they wielded their weapons, on how fast they could move, and how strong their bodies were. Unlike any other elves that hid in Du Weldenvarden the special forces of Captain Damitha thirsted for the blood of their enemies, and it seemed finally they would get it.

"What type of presence is it?" The captain spoke quietly, keeping her voice subdued as her steed stamped the ground impatiently.

"I cannot tell that from this distance, but…" Frustrated the first elf shook his head, his short cropped hair fluttering slightly in the dry wind. "It's a dark being, almost like a type of Shade." Immediately all the elves froze, their expressions chilling as their bodies tensed, fingers itching for their weapons. Considering the sky the powerful elven captain arched her back slowly, piercing eyes scanning the horizon her mouth turning up in a smirk. "Do you wish for us to alter our course and go after this new presence, Captain?" Eagerness leaked through her second in command's voice and the Captain gave him a comforting pat on the arm.

"No, continue to the west your first priority is to get to the Varden and make sure everything is well." None of the elven warriors struggled to hide their disappointment as they whispered to their steeds and set off again, galloping around their captain and her second in command.

"But what about the presence? For the safety of the Varden-" Holding up a hand Damitha silenced her companion and gave him one of her rare smiles.

"I will see to this presence Fleil continue on with the others, get their tents erected and start making the plans to move the Varden out and to Du Weldenvarden. I will be close behind." Without a further word to her companion the elf leaned closer to her horses ear and whispered "Hlaupa" sending them flying away and off to the east.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(A/N: I noticed my other way of separation didn't transfer, hopefully this works)

"A-Arya?" Eragon gasped passed the pain that still lingered in his chest, and he watched apprehensive as the elf froze, jaw clenching. Behind her the ebony dragon opened his maw wide and roared loudly, pitch black wings expanding out, ivory fangs glittering in the filtered sunlight. The elf's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and the resemblance to Arya increased, but in his heart he knew this was not the same Arya he who had just run from passionately enraged.

Coldness radiated from this elf, and the young rider swallowed, hands going clammy in fear as the elf tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword and took another step closer to Eragon.

"Wait! Please, I-who are you?" Suddenly the elf was no longer feet away but her face was inches from Eragon's, cold steel pressed threateningly against his throat. Shock nearly stilled his heart at how fast the elf moved, he had never even noticed her closing the distance. Behind her the black dragon let a strange chuffing noise, and Eragon got the distinct feeling it was laughing.

"My name is known of your concern Rider." The voice didn't go above a whisper and it sent chills skating up and down Eragon's spine from the utter coldness in each syllable.

"You killed my dragon," Despite his best efforts Eragon's voice cracked and the strange elf slightly cocked her head to the side a sneer curling on her lips.

"If I were to kill your precious Saphira you would have felt it in your very soul, she is not dead, I would not kill such a noble creature." Growling the elf grabbed Eragon with her free hand and jerked him to his feet lips peeling back from her teeth in a snarl. "You may not be so lucky _human_ if I find your answers displease me." _She's not dead, she's not dead._ Played over and over in Eragon's mind, he would gladly answer any of her questions as long ass he didn't harm Saphira.

"What do you want?" Eragon grabbed the elf's wrist and was surprised by the strength.

"Where is Arya?" The question was spoken quickly and so softly for a moment he thought he misunderstood. "Arya? But why-" Furiously the elf shook him and he sucked in what little stomach he had when steel touched coolly against his torso. "Where is Arya?" The elf asked again her tone now urgent, as if his answer would either soothe her or shatter her. Before the rider could answer the sound of a horse galloping sounded in the distance, steadily and swiftly drawing closer.

For a moment the black eyed elfin female looked away from Eragon and glanced in the direction of the quickly approaching rider. The black dragon at her back roared letting a loose a tongue of swirling orange and red flames and without hesitation Eragon felt the elf let him go and dropped him on the ground.

Turning to look in the direction of the hooves Eragon stared in wonder as one of the pure white horses of the elves came into view, with another beautiful elven female perched on its back. The elves crystal clear blue eyes took in the situation in an instant, her lips compressed into a thin line and before Eragon could even blink she was off the horse and had raced to his side.

There was the swish of steel sliding free from its sheath and the new elf stood tense and ready, staring at the elf who so resembled Arya curiously. Sudden recognition flooded the new elf's face and she froze in shock, no hint of fear on her own beautiful face.

"Jeade?" The name came out in a soft whisper and for an instant a look of pain flashed across the ebony eyed elf's face, then quite suddenly the large black dragon spread its wings and launched itself into the air. The elf turned without hesitation and leaped up, one gloved hand catching a leather strap on the dragons back, and without any sign of straining the elf was up in the saddle, gripping the closest neck spike as with astonishing speed the dragon and rider disappeared.

Stunned Eragon looked up at the elf who stood stock still next to him, her sword held slack in her hand, eyes looking in the direction the strange elf and black dragon had gone. Without warning the elf moved, seeming to almost twirl down beside Eragon and she grabbed him by the front of his tunic and hauled him to his feet. "Wh-who are you?" Eragon's voice came out more angry than he originally intended but he was sick of being grabbed by strange elves.

"I think you should go help your dragon, Shadeslayer she appears to be stunned." What the elf said was true Saphira was slowly moving, lifting her large head from the ground and shaking it back and forth.

"Saphira!" Eragon quickly raced to his friends side laying a concerned hand on her large muscled shoulder. _Saphira, are you alright?_ Eragon whispered through their mental link, and he was relieved to feel her trying to soothe him.

_I am fine little one, just a little woozy. _With a large amount of force Saphira pushed herself up from the ground, carefully folding her wings against her body as she swiveled her head around to look at the elf who was Eragon's apparent rescuer. The elf was lightly stroking the neck of her steed as she stared at Eragon and Saphira, her sword sheathed at her side.

"Who are you?" Eragon nervously gripped his sword, more worried than he would normally be if he suddenly came across a strange elven female. With an easy motion the elf leapt up onto her horses back and held out a hand to Eragon.

"You're Saphira is in no condition to bear a rider right now, I will take you back to the Varden." Patiently the elf waited, eyes reassuring yet somehow cool and distant. Nudging Eragon with her nose Saphira urged him closer to the elf.

_You can trust her Eragon, she is right, I do not think I can bear a rider right now. _Even through their mental link Eragon could clearly hear the exhaustion that permeated Saphira's voice and he warily took the elf's hand, pulling himself up behind her. Somewhat nervously he slid his arms around her waist and she spoke softly to the horse, sending it into a galloping run back the way she had just come.

"Whats your name?" Eragon asked again, failing to ignore the feel of the females body. _I've never been this close to a female elf before,_ he couldn't help but think ruefully and he was secretly amazed by the strength in the female's body.

"I am Captain Damitha, Eragon Shadeslayer." Glancing back at Eragon the elf let loose a laugh at his stunned expression, and through their mental link Saphira joined in.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: I know it may seem surprising that Eragon and Saphira were so easily overcome and Eragon appeared quite weak when he was facing the black-eyed elf, this will be explained in later chapters, how Saphira was so easily over powered, and everything else, so no, I'm not making them super weak, It has to do with the new rider and stuff, so just read on! Also, when Damitha is talking to Fleil I made a mess up there, switch when they use east with west, and west with east, the directions were all wrong! Thanks for your reviews!)_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_You can't keep me from her Islanzadi!" The enraged voices floated majestically down the elven halls and wiping small tears from her eyes, the tiny Princess Arya struggled to pay attention._

"_I will not let you corrupt my daughter you piece of filth! I've tolerated you living in my beautiful cities for long enough!" Her mother's voice was full of rage and hate and Arya flinched at the dark words, sniffling quietly. "I only let you stay as long as my love was alive, but the king is dead and I will not tolerate this any longer! You are an abomination!" _

"_What will you tell Arya then _mother_? That I died?" Contempt dripped from the second voice in every syllable and the tiny elf knew deep down in her heart she didn't want the second voice to leave. Edging slightly out of her hiding place the little elf stared in shock as her mother and older sister stood glaring at each other. Hate was written clearly across both of their beautiful faces._

"_You are not my daughter half-breed," Islanzadi smirked as her daughter flinched at the word, her ebony eyes filled with abhorrence and agony. "You are nothing more than a mistake and a shame that I have borne long enough, to Arya you won't even have existed." Brought to their Queen by her silent summons a congregation of elves marched into the hall, their weapons gleaming in the waning light. _

_Glancing to either side of her the Queen's daughter eyed the guards, hands bunching into fists as she snarled. "You can't keep me from my own sister." The words were spoken simply and when Islanzadi smiled coolly her eldest daughter showed her first sign of fear._

"_You can't be with her, if you never even lived. Take her away from our homes and dispose of her." Already dismissing and forgetting about her eldest daughter the Queen turned as her daughter lunged snarling furiously only to be yanked back forcefully by the guard that surrounded her. Steel flashed through the air as one guards brought his sword down swiftly and the small elfin child screamed in horror as blood spurted, arching through the air to splash across the ground._

_Racing away from her hiding place the tiny Arya kept on screaming, struggling even when one of the guards caught her, lifting her up and away from her older sister who lay still on the ground, face pale as death, blood leaking from the gash in her shoulder._

"_NO, NO, NO, NOO!" The tiny elf fought viciously tears streaming unchecked down her face as she watched in horror two guards, their faces impassive, grab her older sister and start to drag her from the room. _

"_Sssshhh Arya, come here my precious daughter." Islanzadi pulled her only daughter as she know thought of it from the pale and shaking guard, lightly stroking her hair as she continued to scream and cry, green eyes wide with horror as they stared at the pool of crimson blood left behind by the guard. "It's alright Arya, don't worry everything will be okay. What is your name?" The last remaining guard swallowed audibly and shook her head, beautiful ebony hair fluttering softly._

"_It-its Damitha my lady." The one named Damitha didn't look at the Queen, her blue eyes focused still on the screaming and sobbing child._

"_Clean up this mess Damitha and speak of what has happened here to know one." Turning away the Queen strode away still holding her screaming child, mind already at ease over the events of the night. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"The other dragon completely over powered Saphira without any trouble, and the other rider, I can't even think of a way to describe her." Shaking his head in awe Eragon took a deep drink of his mug of mead and sat back in his chair, mind still dazed over what had happened. Lady Nasuada, King Orrin, Cianciti, Arya and Captain Damitha all stood around Eragon, watching him with interest as he recounted the event.

The tall and striking Captain Damitha kept her face politely interested but Eragon got the distinct feeling she wasn't listening to him recount the attack. Every few minuets her eyes would flicker over briefly to Arya who stood rigid and appeared to be uncomfortable being so close to Damitha.

"Eragon, did the elf say anything to you?" Nasuada went and kneeled next to the rider glancing in a concerned matter to where Saphira peeked into the tent, she still felt exhausted from the whole encounter.

"No, well yes she did actually." Eragon felt his eyes focus solely on Arya who was not looking at him now but was glaring at the Captain who stared at her impassively. "She told me to be silent and when I said she had killed Saphira she said she wouldn't kill such a noble creature but she might kill me if I didn't answer her question correctly."

"What did she ask you Eragon?" Nasuada laid a comforting hand on Eragon's knee but he still didn't look at her, so intently focused was he on the silent exchange that appeared to be taking place between Arya and Damitha. "Eragon?" Nasuada lightly shook his leg trying to bring his attention back to the events of the past few hours. "What did the new rider ask you?"

"She asked me where Arya was." Eragon spoke the words quietly but instantly Arya had turned and looked Eragon dead in the eyes, shock on her perfect face. The Captain hadn't moved and she still stared at the Princess but now her jaw was clenched, muscles bunched as if she was struggling to control some anger hidden deep within herself. "She wanted me to tell her where Arya was, she only asked me that." Eragon watched Arya carefully as he spoke, noticing how her lips thinned and she became increasingly tensed, fists clenching and unclenching. "Before I could answer her, Captain Damitha rode up," At the mention of her name the Captain turned her head and stared Eragon straight in the eyes, a smirk playing around her perfect lips, an instant changing in emotions from the silent rage she had just been expressing. "And the when the Captain called her by name the elf left, she leapt up onto her dragon and Saphira was able to get up." Everyone turned to look at the Captain who was smiling fully now but the look chilled Eragon's spine and he unconsciously scooted back from her.

From behind him Saphira lifted her head, blue eyes focused intently on the Captain. _She is hiding something Eragon._ Eragon nodded slightly in acknowledgment and waited as still as the elves while King Orrin stared at the Captain his eyes wide and curious.

"You knew this other rider, um, Captain?" The Captains smile grew and she gave King Orrin all of her attention, spreading her hands palm up.

"No, I did not who this Rider was," She sent Eragon a slightly befuddled and somehow maternal look and laughed lightly. "I did not call the elf any name, I must say I think Eragon was a little stunned from the encounter and so he misheard. I did not speak to the elf." Eragon knew the Captain was lying but he was amazed when he suddenly realized she wasn't speaking the common tongue but was speaking in the Ancient Language, grinning easily as she looked at everyone in turn.

"Wha-what did she just say?" King Orrin looked as positively confused as Eragon felt but Arya spoke carefully for the Captain.

"She say's Eragon must have been confused that she didn't say anything at all to the strange Rider." Arya focused her gaze on the Captain who smiled ruefully, looking completely harmless.

_Be careful when it comes to this elf Eragon, _Saphira whispered to Eragon and he turned slightly to look at her, her big blue eyes were guarded and filled with an alien emotion Eragon couldn't identify as she too stared at the Captain. _She is skilled with deceit, and Arya does not trust her. I do not think she is someone to trust._

_Do we have to worry about her flicking a dagger into our backs?_ Eragon nervously dropped his hand down onto his sword hilt and the Captain's smiled widened though she did not look at him, she appeared to be still focused on Arya. King Orrin, Nasuada and Cianciti didn't seem to be the only ones confused with what was going on.

Comfortingly Saphira laid her head next to Eragon and watched the elves with a strange intensity. _No, I do not think we need to worry about that, but just be careful. _

"Well, I am sorry to have to excuse myself, but I must go and check on my troops and make sure our plans come together swiftly." Bowing slightly the Captain spoke easily in the common tongue the words strangely accented and flowing like clear water. Arya raised an eyebrow slightly but the Captain only continued to smile as she slipped from the tent, casting one last look over at Eragon who watched her leave unsmiling.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You shouldn't be so rash next time Jade; it will draw attention to us." Laughing Kaerian danced nimbly around her companion as she strode towards their tent, fury seeming to radiate off her body.

"Go away mongrel." Was the growled response and the fun loving Kaerian practically howled with laughter as Jade shoved her way into the tent, her massive black dragon settling down outside. With a rueful glance at the dragon Kaerian slipped inside the tent and watched amused as Jade began to strip off her armor.

"I don't know why you're so upset; you did accomplish your mission didn't you?" Bad temperedly the other elf nodded, her ebony eyes nearly boiling with suppressed rage. "See? Now that we know the Spell Casters are there all we have to do is wait patiently for them to lead the Varden and the army of Surda back towards Du Weldenvarden where they will meet up with the forces dispatched by Queen Islanzadi," Jade snarled at the mention of the Queen and Kaerian rolled her eyes behind her back, tilting her head to the side when the elf tugged off her shirt and stood there, bare chest gleaming with sweat glaring at her. "Once they meet with the Queen's troops we can make our move does this plan work for you?" It wasn't like Kaerian actually cared if Jade agreed with the plan, but it was simpler to keep the volatile elf on board as much as possible.

"I don't care about your stupid plans mutt, I just want Arya to know the truth, I want her to know what Islanzadi did!" Growling softly Jade stormed around the tent her pent up rage and anger taking over. Knowing how out of control her companion could get Kaerian crouched on the ground ready at a moments notice to leap away in case the Shade lost control of her abilities. "That evil wench took everything from me! She birthed me, and then she tossed me away as soon as she could! She altered Arya's mind, she has run everything into the ground, she destroys everything she touches!"

"But now that you're so close the wards around Arya's mind should be breaking, she will begin to remember." Kaerian attempted to soothe as black energy cackled around the other elf, her further standing on end.

"That doesn't matter! That just makes it all worse you imbecile!" Furiously the Shade whirled and Kaerian froze at the tears that slid down her beautiful ivory face. "Do you know how confused Arya must feel right now? How agonizing it must be for her to start to remember these things, and when she has no idea what they mean?" Furiously Jade shook her head, muscles bunching as she struggled for control of her emotions. "I could kill Islanzadi for that alone, for the moments of pain Arya is constantly going through now."

"Jaede" Kaerian spoke her friends actual name softly and stared at her in pity when the proud elf flinched, tear drenched eyes looking at her with hopelessness. Swiftly the elf-wolf walked towards her companion wrapping her arms around the elf and carefully pulled her down to the bed. Jade shuddered as she struggled for control, and Kaerian sat quietly, softly stroking her back soothing her.

Finally when she couldn't contain it any longer the proud elf broke down, her sobs filled the tent and she cried throughout the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: Big thanks to the reviews from redfeatherz, Super-hero fan, and Desmonic, the reviews are the reason I started writing this again and why I keep on writing it! Thanks so much guys!)_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"It certainly is hot out here isn't it, cousin?" Roran spoke raggedly, his breath panting out between his teeth with sweat dribbling down the side of his face as the sun of the Burning Plains continued to beat down upon the walking warriors.

Sweating just as profusely as his cousin, Eragon nodded trying not to exert too much energy on the simple motion nor think to much about the boiling heat. The massive Kull that walked with the Varden and the warriors from Surda didn't appear to be too bothered with the heat, sweat glistened on their bulging muscles and their mouths were opened slightly panting; but otherwise the huge nonhumans made no complaint. _They remind me of the elves_, Eragon thought sourly as he switched his gaze to the more lithe and graceful fighters.

It appeared that despite the heat, the elves were not sweating a river like the rest of everybody else; in fact the heat didn't appear to bother them. Eragon knew first hand that elves could sweat, though it carried no odor, but none of the fighters or spell casters appeared to be panting or otherwise taking constant swigs from their water skins. No, instead they continued to march on, eyes straight ahead speaking not a word as they followed their strange Captain and the lead Spell Caster. Everybody in the Varden was quickly becoming irritated with the elves tireless attitudes and their apparent unneeded desire to stop and rest occasionally.

Even Eragon was finding the tireless trek exhausting, and long ago had he reached his point of exhaustion, but none of the elves slowed, or allowed anyone to use their horses. Insisting instead it was cruel to the animal and that if they were so tired from walking five leagues how do they think the horses would feel having to carry them the rest of the way?

_I like the heat._ Saphira spoke in a matter of fact tone of voice and Eragon snarled at her, bad tempered as he stared at the backs of the elves, focusing mainly on Arya who walked besides Damitha, her posture and movements rigid.

_It's not the heat that really bothers me, it's the constant movement, we've been walking since this morning, the sun is at its peek now, and don't you think it would be a good time to rest? _Eragon glanced at Saphira, her scales nearly blinding in the full light of the sun and smirked when she slightly nodded, her mouth opened revealing the rows of her ivory fangs and she made an odd coughing sound before she shut her mouth and winked at Eragon. Shaking his head Eragon looked away from her and focused again on the elves, struggling to see if any of them were also sweating.

One of the male fighters closest to Eragon appeared to be sweating, but he couldn't be sure, it could just be a trick of the light. The female that walked next to him lightly rubbed on her neck and made a quiet comment to the male he focused his grey eyes on her throat and smiled before emitting a tinkling laugh. Not for the first time several people looked over at the elves dazed by the melodious sounds of their laughter and voice.

Suddenly Damitha, Cianciti and Arya all came to a halt as they gazed up at the sky, instantly the rest of the elves halted and stood silently as they waited for their orders on what to do next. Cianciti was murmuring quietly to Arya and the Captain and gesturing gracefully with her hands. Whatever she was saying had Damitha shaking her head in disagreement and pointing farther up ahead.

"What do you think they are saying?" Eragon looked over at Roran to see his cousin's curious and eager expression as he studied the three elven woman.

"I don't know," Eragon shrugged and rubbed some of the sweat off his forehead, looking over at Nasuada who rode one of the Varden's horses next to King Orrin. His liege was sweating just like everyone else, but she managed to do it looking feminine and powerful, unlike those she led, she did not complain loudly about the heat and her own desire to stop.

Whatever the three elves had been debating they had seemed to reach a decision and Damitha turned to her troops, issuing orders silently while Arya went to speak to Nasuada.

"Captain Damitha has decided a rest is in order, she says they have made good pace." Instantly cheers rose from the Varden and King Orrin's soldiers at the news and Nasuada smiled thankfully over at the Captain who studiously ignored her. Her elven fighters were stripping off the larger pieces of their armor and tying them to the saddles of their horses. Now that the armor had been removed Eragon could more easily tell that the elves were sweating just like everyone else, but not near as badly. "But, she say's it isn't good to rest in the open sunlight. About five leagues away there is a rock outcropping, she says by the time we reach it should be shady so everyone can rest."

"Five leagues?" Nasuada looked at Arya in horror and everyone behind her groaned, inwardly so did Eragon though he couldn't deny the Captain's logic. After all, what was the point in resting if you did so in the scorching sunlight? "How-how does she expect us to get there? Does she still insist on walking?" Looking over at the Captain, Eragon caught her grin as she herself looked at Nasuada, her outer layers of armor stripped off, revealing her toned and lithe upper body covered with a thin and light elven tunic that was missing the sleeves. The rest of her fighters were clothed the same, their tunics varying shades of color. Unlike their warrior counterparts the Spell Casters were seated up on their own horses adjusting their positions until they were comfortable.

"No, she says the horses you all ride should be able to make a five league run without any problem, it will go faster then we can all rest and eat before we prepare to the make the rest of the journey." Arya gave Nasuada an apologetic look before she too went to a waiting white horse and leapt up into the saddle. Noticing Eragon standing there watching her, Arya gestured to his horse, Snowfire who stood waiting patiently.

_Ride your horse Eragon, I shall keep pace on the ground, I still don't feel to fit to fly._ Saphira gently nudged him and Eragon glanced back at her worried as he climbed up onto his horse. It had been nearly five days since their encounter with the strange black eyed elf and her black dragon, yet Saphira was still exhausted from the whole encounter and didn't trust herself to fly with him.

Once everyone was seated on a horse Damitha turned and without a word took off running, immediately her elves followed, and everyone kicked their horses into action, racing after the fast moving elves. The elves all ran smoothly, neither breaking stride nor moving aside when a horse got close to them as it galloped. Soon though as the temperature reached its peak the elves began sweating more freely; the beads of perspiration rolling down their sides and arms, glistening off their pale skin.

Racing across the remainder of the Burning Plains Eragon sent silent thanks out to Damitha, with the wind whipping across his skin blowing back his hair the heat was almost bearable. Underneath him Snowfire strained forward, his muscles bunching as they pushed against the ground, neck straining forward mane whipping in the wind. Closing his eyes for a brief second the young rider sighed, leaning closer to his mount, listening to the sharp clack of hooves against the ground, the tearing sound made from Saphira's talon's as she raced across the plains. The gruff panting off the Kull and gasps that emitted from a few equestrians as they ran.

_Eragon!_ Saphira's sudden shout had Eragon jerking up in his saddle and he opened up his eyes, instinctively looking up. Immediately his blood froze as the black dragon dove down from the clouds, wings folded against its body to increase the speed of its dive. Wildly the rider looked around, the warriors of the Varden let loose shouts of surprise and Nasuada gasped audibly, reigning in her horse drawing back from the terrifying black dragon. Arya stared in shock as the ebony dragon flared its wings at the last moment, hind feet touching down before the rest of it.

Reining his horse in roughly Eragon stared at the rider, ignoring the sounds from the rest of the Varden and Surda as their force came to a screeching halt. Looking over at Captain Damitha's forces Eragon watched as they all slid to a halt, hands dropping down to their weapons, faces showing no shock as they looked silently at the black rider. _Stay where you are Eragon._ Eragon froze half way from swinging off his horse to look in shock at Arya, she did not direct her gaze from the rider but she was slightly shaking, her beautiful face pale.

Slowly Captain Damitha walked to the front of the Varden, positioning herself in front of Nasuada and Arya, one slim hand wrapped around the hilt of her sword, her face devoid of all emotion as she stared at the other rider. The strange black eyed elf slid slowly off of her dragon, a cruel smile playing around her lips, one of her gloved hands caressing the giant ruby that dominated the hilt of the sword that hung from right hip.

"Eragon, who is that?" Eragon glanced over at his cousin who sat as still and terrified as the rest of the Varden and Surda, eyes never straying from the ebony dragon who was silently eyeing Saphira.

"I don't know cousin, but no matter what happens don't get involved." Swallowing tightly Eragon stared at the two imposing female elves who stood stock still, staring at each other.

Without warning Damitha moved, with an almost sexy swish of steel sliding against steel she pulled her sword free from its sheath as she leapt at the other elf. There was a loud clash and sparks flew as the opposing rider grasped a second sword, pulling it free to meet the Captains attack. With a terrible screech of metal on metal the elves sprang apart only to leap at each other again. Swords flashed through the air as the combatants moved impossibly fast, gracefully dodging and twirling around the other. They were nothing more than a colorful blur, even to Eragon's improved elven eyesight. The only time one was able to tell them apart was when their swords locked, and they were frozen for that brief half a second before they tore away from each other again.

Instinctively Eragon's horse back away from the battle, and he struggled to control Snowfire as he watched the two elves dance, for there was no other word for their fight. With all the grace of a feline Damitha leapt up and over her competitor, twisting in the air to land lightly on her feet, sword already up and ready to block the blow she knew was coming. Against his better judgment Eragon began to believe the Captain was going to win the fight, her moves were quicker than any he had ever seen, and her sword appeared to have a mind of its own.

Glancing over at the elves at her command he watched their expressions, no longer were they blank emotionless masks but excitement and bloodlust dominated their features as they watched the battle intently. Even Arya leaned forward on her mount, fingers gripping the reins as tightly as she could, eyes bright with wonder.

Looking back at the fight Eragon caught the move that ended the battle. The new rider staggered, seeming to almost trip over her own feet. Grinning in her victory Damitha lunged, arching her slim blade down in a motion so quick it was a blur. But quite suddenly the new rider moved, one second was she beside the Captain and the next she had disappeared. Confused and unable to stop her movement, the Captain over balanced taking a step forward to compensate for the low position of her weapon. Already trying to predict her opponents next move the Captain turned her head to the right, and the other rider reappeared, one gloved hand slamming up and under Damitha's jaw.

The force of the blow lifted the Captain off her feet and slammed into the ground, so shocked was she that she let go of her sword. But as soon as she hit the hard packed earth she was pushing herself back up, bracing her palms against the dirt. Yet again, faster than he could follow the rider was suddenly above Damitha, her sword flashed as it dove down, the steel ripping into Damitha's left shoulder. Blood spurted from the wound as the force of the blow slammed her back into the ground, a cry of pain ripping its way from her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: Thanks yet again to redfeatherz and Super-hero Fan, Desmonic who seem to be my biggest fans, the reviews mean a lot to me guys! Glad you like the story! _Disclaimer:_ None of the characters belong to me, they all belong to Christopher who created this story, and a few things in the story belong to the creators of Inuyasha. My only creations are Jaede, Kaerian, Cianciti and Jaede's black dragon!) __**This is newest version of Chapter Seven, the last half is different, I messed up, sorry to my faithful readers!**_

"NO!" Without thinking Eragon was off his horse and racing towards where the Captain lay pinned under the rider's sword. Before he had taken four steps the other rider had pulled free yet _another_ blade and pressed the weapon against Damitha's throat. The threat was clear enough and Eragon froze mid step, anguished at the site of the pinned elf.

Grimacing in pain the Captain squirmed under the riders blade, one hand gripping the blade tightly enough to cut through her palm; the sight of her blood trickling down the weapon and into her shoulder made Eragon feel nauseous. Coldly the other rider smiled over at Eragon as she applied more pressure down on her weapon; the Captain arched her back up as a scream of pain ripped through her, and with a sickening crunch the weapon went all the way through the Captains shoulder and into the dirt underneath her.

"_Stop it!"_ The scream came from Arya and in a second she was standing next to Eragon, her face as pale as the Captains, her desperate plea echoed through the air and in Eragon's own mind. Surprisingly enough the other rider stopped pushing down and her expressionless black eyes flickered up to Arya's face as she stared at her. The massive black dragon behind her growled, lips peeling back to reveal row after row of ivory fangs. An answering growl flared up behind Eragon and Saphira extended her neck forward, wings arching up, ready to fight or fly.

"Why should I?" The strange female rider spoke softly, the words hissing through the air as she ignored the two dragons focusing solely on the daughter of the elven Queen. Arya didn't appear to have an answer as she only stared at the strange elf in distress.

"Don't bother trying to reason with her Princess," The snarled words came from Damitha as she squirmed under the rider's blade, still struggling to remove it from her shoulder. Sweat beaded and rolled down her face, her muscles bunched with the strain. The rider appeared indifferent to her efforts and Eragon shivered at the thought of her strength. "This soulless beast knows nothing of sympathy or empathy." Damitha glared up at the other elf, her blue eyes full of disgust and contempt. "She probably doesn't even remember her own name; she is nothing more than an animal."

"Be silent." The rider applied more pressure to her sword but the Captain bit back her scream, gasping through the pain. "Your mother did right by getting rid of you, you soulless monster!" Growling in her rage the black eyed elf yanked her sword from the Captain's shoulder, giving the cunning elf the opening she needed. As quick as ever Damitha rolled away from the enraged rider as she brought her weapon back down to slice harmlessly through the dirt. Gaining her feet the Captain lunged for her own sword, as her Second in Command, Fleil, pulled his free from its sheath and leapt at the rider the same time Damitha did.

Three things happened at once and with such speed Eragon was sure he would not believe anyone who ever told the tale if he had not been there himself. Detaching himself from the rest of his group, one of the massive Kull ran towards the rider who now appeared sorely outnumbered. With a terrible roar he leapt at the elf, not a second behind Fleil.

Moving as smoothly as water the rider side stepped Fleil, the sword in her left hand flashing down to cut across his back as he flew past her and collided with Damitha, throwing both of them to the ground in a tangled mess. Fleil's blood spurted into the air, forming a graceful crimson arch as the rider stepped forward to meet the Kull, the sword in her right hand swinging up and across as she moved around him, the blade a silver blur seeming to miss the great nonhuman. Completing her twirl the elf stepped towards the stunned Fleil and pinned Captain, and for the second time her sword plunged down, ripping through Fleil's shoulder, passing cleanly through and stabbing into Damitha, tearing through her last remaining good shoulder and into the ground under her.

Both elves screamed.

Behind the ebony-eyed rider the Kull slowed, confusion covered his face as if he couldn't believe he has missed the new threat, when his head tipped slowly to the side and rolled off his shoulders. Blood erupted from the top of his body as it dropped to its knees before collapsing sideways to lie twitching upon the ground.

The sword that protruded from the two pinned elves quivered and the black dragon roared its companions' victory. The whole thing had taken less than four seconds.

Sniffing in derision the elf twirled her other sword lightly and faced the company of fighters, Damitha's elves stood still as they were frozen in shock along with the spell casters who watched from their horses. Not a whisper of sound came from behind Eragon, and for a moment he feared he couldn't breathe as he stood stunned by the display of speed and agility he had just been witness to. Even Saphira stood, maw gaping open her own sapphire blue eyes wide with shock.

Taking a step towards them the elf stared at Arya, a strange emotion filling her face as the Princess looked first at the beheaded Kull then at the two squirming elves that could barely move for the sword that held them together. "Who are you?" Arya whispered; her voice was barely audible over the slight gasps of pain that came from Damitha and Fleil.

For a second Eragon thought the strange rider would merrily attack Arya over answering her, but her second sword tipped lowered to the ground.

"You know who I am." The words were spoken softly and the strange elf stared at Arya as if she were in some type of agony, the pain was written so clearly across her face Eragon felt a stir of pity for her.

"I've never seen you before." Arya spoke the words softly, but looking at her face Eragon could clearly see the lie, her eyes were heartbroken and filled with a pain he couldn't even begin to understand. The overwhelming urge to protect her filled his mind and when the strange elf stepped forward Eragon drew his borrowed sword and moved in front of Arya. All he knew was that having this odd and powerful rider so close was giving Arya pain, and he would do anything and everything in his power to relieve her of that pain.

Surprise flickered over the elf's face before it went carefully blank, a cold smile turning up the corners of her lips. "Do you mean to attack me, Eragon Shadeslayer?" Contempt dripped from every syllable and Eragon felt a cold tingle of fear skate up his spine. He was aware of Saphira moving closer to him, and looking at her he saw her eyes were fixed on the black dragon. _Don't do this Eragon, you cannot beat her._

_I will protect Arya Saphira, I can beat her._ Behind Eragon as if to cement what he had just said to Saphira the Varden erupted into shouts as Eragon walked closer to the elf; voicing their support and confidence in Eragon; the rider who gave them hope, who had killed Durza and fought off the strange red dragon during the fight of the Burning Plains.

Taking a deep breath, ignoring Saphira's warnings Eragon leapt at the elf. _If I can cripple her with my first blow before she can get moving I _might_ be able to beat her._ Before he had even finished the thought, while his sword was still rising above his head, a yell of war building in his throat the elf moved. One second she was standing nearly ten feet away and the next she was right next to Eragon.

With one arm extended she hit him, her forearm slamming into his throat, lifting him off of his feet and slamming him boldly into the ground. The elf went down on one knee as Eragon hit the ground, the force of the fall forcing the air from his lungs. Dazed he blinked his eyes struggling to stop his vision from wavering, cold steel lay across his throat and looking straight up he could see the ebony eyes of the strange and powerful female rider. She gave him a self satisfied smirk and looked again at Arya.

No one in the Varden spoke, shock stifled all voices as they stared in horror at the pinned Eragon, who had barely taken a step before he was thrown bodily down and kept down. Worry emanated from Saphira but she didn't dare move as all stared at the sword pressed up against Eragon's neck.

"Risa" The gasped out words came from behind the black eyed elf and she turned halfway, looking back at Damitha and Fleil and the sword that was slowly pulling itself free from both of their bodies. Silently she waited, brow furrowed as the weapon shuddered before it shot straight up into the air, tearing a scream from Fleil. Whirling through the sky, the sword came down point first and sank into the ground not five feet from Eragon. With a grunt Damitha shoved Fleil away rolling away from him and to her knees.

Taking her time the strange elven rider rose, ignoring Eragon and all the others as she stared at the Captain who glared up at her, panting like a dog but still managing to look intimidating. Blood slicked its way down her shoulders and stained two dark crimson holes in her tunic.

"So you won't just give up then Captain, do I have to slit your throat in order to stop you?" The elf spoke slowly, and took a considering step towards Damitha who continued to pant and glare.

"You are a fool to think you can ever best me." Gritting her teeth against the pain the Captain pushed herself back up to her feet, ignoring her second in command who continued to lie on the ground, holding his wounded shoulder.

"No, I can beat you easily enough; the trick is making sure I do it so you won't be able to stand up again." Smiling sweetly the elf walked over to Damitha's fallen blade and kicked it over to her. "Maybe I'll kick out your kneecaps this time?"

"Captain…please don't!" Fleil grimaced as he tried to force himself up, flicking her gaze in his direction the ebony-eyed elf raised an eyebrow; instantly Fleil was back on the ground writhing in agony, teeth gritted in pain.

"Don't use your tricks on my subordinates, though you have now explained why that sword was so hard to remove." Bending down slowly Damitha gripped the hilt of her sword with one blood stained hand, carefully eyeing her opponent for any indication of her movement.

"Yes well, what can I say Captain Damitha? I am full of many tricks." With one last grin the elf lunged, disappearing in a blur of movement. With a horrendous clang the two swords collided, freezing the combatants in motion. Snarling Damitha leapt away, jumping back and quickly moving to the left, her opponent smoothly followed.

For the second time that day Eragon watched astonished as the two elves danced from his position on the ground. No one seemed to breathe as the two females moved through their deadly dance, weapons whistling through the air as they dodged and twirled, ducking underneath the other, leaping through the air. But it seemed no one was fit enough to beat the new rider.

Before she had been wounded it appeared Damitha could possibly win, but with her two shoulders leaking blood it was all she could do to keep up the defensive. Sweat dribbled down her face as she nimbly continued to dance back, sword flashing to block the continuous blows from the other elf. Knowing her opponent was weakening, the strange elf smiled and yet Eragon knew the move that was coming. Without warning she disappeared, moving faster than any of them could see.

Resignation showed briefly in Damitha's eyes and she froze on the spot, standing perfectly motionless. The other elf stood right next to her, one arm positioned in front of Damitha's stomach, her sword point directly under the Captain's chin.

A collective groan escaped Damitha's soldiers and the proud Captain stood straight as can be, jaw clenched as she looked at the black dragon who let loose the strange chuffing noise that on occasion Saphira emitted. "Will you kill me now then, Jaede?" _That name!_ For the second time in his life Eragon heard Damitha utter it, and as before the elf didn't move, turning her head slightly to gaze at the Captain. After a moment she took a small step back so she could more easily stare into the Captains' eyes.

Unflinching the Captain met her glacial stare, this time it was Damitha who smiled coldly.

"Do you not even remember your own name? Was I right then when I called you an animal?" For a brief moment Damitha's gaze locked on Arya who stood pale and shaking staring at the strange elf.

"I remember my name…just like I remember what was done to me and to Arya." The words came out as a menacing hiss and the black dragon growled in response, lips peeling back from his glistening fangs. Furiously the dragon's tail whipped back and forth, for the first time Eragon noticed the set of eight spikes that protruded from it.

"I also remember what was done to you Jaede." Damitha spoke softly, eyes yet again focused on the elf called Jaede. "It was unforgivable."

"Don't call me Jaede." With a sigh the rider lowered her weapon slowly, ignoring everyone else as she stared at Damitha. "I go by Jade now."

"Why?" The question was said so simply it seemed almost funny and suddenly Jaede, or Jade, which ever name she was using for Eragon couldn't really keep up, smiled slightly.

"The way they say it, it sounds like jade, so I just say Jade now." Strangely enough Damitha smiled at Jade and Eragon got the strangest feeling they knew each other from somewhere and had possibly at one time been friends. Suddenly Jade stiffened the smile disappearing cleanly from her face and she turned her head slightly to the right, as if listening to a whispered voice.

A frown creased her perfect features and she looked back at Damitha indecision in her eyes. "It always gets harder when you don't act like enemies." Confused Damitha stared at Jade, not understanding what she had just said.

"Wh-what does that mean? Jaede-" Holding up a hand Jade silenced the Captain and for a brief moment it seemed she looked at Arya then down at Eragon before focusing on Damitha.

"Promise me you'll keep her safe." Numbly Damitha nodded, still obviously confused. "Sorry old friend." Without another moments hesitation Jade smoothly took a step back, letting go of her sword hilt to grasp it by the blade and swing it up. The hilt cracked loudly under Damitha's jaw and lifted the lithe elf of her feet, with a loud crash she smacked into the ground but by then Jade was up on her dragon, second sword in her hand.

Flaring open its mighty wings the dragon pushed off from the dirt, talons digging deep furrows into the ground. With a great flap the two were airborne, and disappearing into the sky. The last thing Eragon saw was the quick flash of Jades grin as she glanced down at the powerful elven Captain who lay thoroughly stunned on the dirt.

_(A/N: Alright, this ending is a bit weird I know…but don't worry, I won't change it again, the last ending for this chapter was not the right one, it was my mess up and I wasn't thinking…hope you guys liked this one a bit better! There wasn't as much Out of Characterness. Don't forget to review!)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything is this fan fiction, it's all the work of Christopher, and the creators of Inuyasha but if you don't recognize something from the books or the anime show, then its mine!**_

"_Evandar? Is there anyone who can hear me?" Frightened the young and beautiful elven female races through the woods; ignoring the tear of her clothes as they catch on brambles and the stinging cuts that soon cover her pale ivory arms. Tears threaten to flood from her beautiful emerald eyes as she looks panicked through the tree's; where was she?_

_Gasping in her fear the beautiful elf ignores caution, pushing through the dense foliage, staggering over rocks, tears slowly rolling down her ivory cheeks. Her terrified cries echo through the forest, bouncing back to her own elegantly pointed ears, only fueling the fire of her terror._

_Darkness soon falls, dropping the woods into twilight. Low growls can be heard emitting from shadowy bushes and the pad of an animals foot falls trail behind her. Stalking her._

_Sobbing in her terror the elf runs faster, risking a petrified glance behind to see glowing crimson eyes racing up towards her. Ivory fangs glitter in the moonlight as the beast behind her races forward, fur as black as the surrounding night, deadly claws tearing up the ground. _

"_Someone please help me!" The elven female shrieks out in her fear, shoving her way through the trees, struggling to get away from the beast that is quickly gaining. Her breath pants out before her, crystallizing in the air as the temperature drops and the ferocious beast gains. Hot breath covers the back of her neck and she shrieks in pain as her hair catches on the low hanging branches, tearing from her scalp just as her clothes tear._

"_Please, someone!" Unable to breathe the elf looks back one last time, the beast leaps. Letting loose a shriek of terror the elf trips over her own feet, falling flat on the ground. Shudders race through her slim frame as the tears slide down her cheeks and she waits to feel the impact of the beasts claws as it lands on her back, to feel the horrendous pain as its fangs sink into the back of her neck and crush her throat. No more growls sound and the beast never lands, snow begins to slowly fall and the temperature continues to drop._

_Shivering from the cold and her own terror the elf doesn't move, sobbing out her fear as she wishes desperately for someone, _anyone_ to come and rescue her. The snap of a twig before her causes the lovely elf to jerk her tear stained face from the ground and look up. Her green eyes widen in surprise as she looks up at the male elf before her and her breath stops in wonder._

_He has to be the most beautiful elf she has ever laid eyes on. His hair is cropped short and spiked straight up, darker even than the surrounding night it is streaked with white that fades to gray near the roots. His cheekbones are well defined and angled up, his lips full as he smiles kindly down at the fallen female before him. His ears are sharply pointed and more obvious than her own; the tip of his right hair holds a golden circled earring. The armor she wears is like nothing she has ever seen, like his hair it is also black and it bears small spikes that protrude across his shoulders and the braces that cover his arms. He reminds the beautiful elf of some foreign God and for a moment she foolishly believes herself dead as she gazes up into pure ebony eyes that somehow appear full of warmth and kindness._

_Slowly the elf extends a hand out the fallen female and she carefully takes it allowing him to pull her to her feet. The chill of the air seems to dampen slightly as the elf draws her close to his chest, ebony eyes focused on her own emerald ones. A tug of desire flares up inside of her and the elf looks away, blood flooding her cheeks._

"_Are you lost?" Sharply the female elf looks back at her savior, shocked by the cool flow of his voice-all she can think of is a winter stream. The voice sounds cool, but not in a cruel way, and she knows that no matter how he talks it will always flow like water. _

"_I-I don't know where I am anymore, I wandered away so far, can you help me get back to my city?" Gently the male elf smiles and the female cannot help but smile back, eyes dropping down to his full lips as the terror that had gripped her for so long slowly fades, all she can think of his him._

"_Of course I will take you back to your home, but these woods are not safe to your kind when the darkness of night comes. I will take you to my camp so you can get warmed up, and first thing tomorrow I shall take you back to your land." The beautiful elf makes no comment at her savior's strange words of, _your kind _or _back to your land._ Still smiling his gentle and warm smile the strange elf bends and easily picks up the female, she is quietly surprised by the strength he seems to have, and she can more clearly feel the muscles she had not seen covered by his armor. A thrill of excitement trails through her as the strange and handsome male elf carries her through the woods, moving easily in the darkness._

_She finds herself unable to look away from his face, and he often looks down at her smiling his beautiful smile, sending trails of excitement and desire skating down her spine. An intoxicating odor flows from the male elf, and the young elven female cannot get enough, constantly she inhales the beautiful scent, and her desire for him grows._

"_I did not catch your name, what is it?" Beautifully the male elf smiles down at the female in his arms, and a gentle orange glow can be seen ahead. They are closer to his camp, but no sounds come from it and she knows when they get there they will be utterly alone. Feeling the flush of heat in her cheeks the female looks away, hoping that he cannot sense the less than proper turn her thoughts have taken._

"_Islanzadi, my people call me Islanzadi." _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What the hell were you thinking Jade?" Furious Kaerian stalks through her tent, white fur standing on end in her rage as power pumps through her veins. The stupid half-breed could have just destroyed _everything_! Did she not understand the severity of _anything_? Did she not think about the fact that is she carting Siagona around with her and that possibly Cianciati would want the sword? The whole point of having Jade with them was so the sword could be kept under control! And now she just revealed herself to _everyone_!

Snarling out her fury the elf-wolf glared at her companion who looked back at unemotionally waiting for Kaerian to speak again. Jade's black dragon ignored both females as he delicately licked one his alabaster talons curled up comfortably on the hard packed dirt.

"What the fuck were you hoping to accomplish Jade? You just can't stay away from her can you?" Growling low in her throat Kaerian stopped her pacing and stood still, nearly vibrating with rage. The other elves in their encampment pretended to ignore the confrontation happening but curious eyes continually looked their way, and more curious ears tuned in.

"I should not have to stay way from her Kaerian, don't worry though nothing important happened." Waving the whole incident away Jade looked up at the sky exhaling loudly. After a moment she looked back her "leader" and was unsurprised to see the animalistic elf snarling at her.

"You talked to them Jade! You clearly screwed everything up! You were supposed to stay away until they reached Du Weldenvarden!" Truthfully Jade could not deny she had altered the set course of things, but did Kaerian really expect her to just fly right by them? If Damitha hadn't attacked her things might not as screwed up as they were…but nothing really went to off course.

_You told the Captain to protect her though Jaede, do not forget that._ Bad temperedly Jade glared at her dragon but focused back on Kaerian when the elf made a strange growling gagging noise.

"You spoke to them?" The words came out quietly but Jade instantly knew and understood her immediate danger. With a sigh she nodded yes and waited for the coming storm. "What exactly did you tell them?" Before Jade could reveal it her dragon looked Kaerian full in the eye and began to share the memories of their encounter.

As she waited for the elf-wolf to finish viewing what had transpired Jade looked around the camp, ignoring the other beast like elf's who also wore wolf fur and watched the interaction with interest. Focusing her gaze to the north-west she thought of her home, of the vast expanse of Du Weldenvarden, of her little sister who had looked at with such confusion, and she dared to hope, recognition.

"You have truly managed to screw everything up Jade." The strange elf decided not to answer and continued to look off to the side. She was well aware that Kaerian's guttural growling had stopped. "We can fix it though…possibly." Looking over at her companion Jade watched the elf-wolf warily.

"Ho do you propose to fix it?" Wolfishly Kaerian grinned and she looked at Jade's black dragon who chuffed.

"We will have to get them away from Cianciati as soon as we possibly can. They are to close now to Du Weldenvarden for us to move on that…they will reach Kirtan quickly enough though. Islanzadi is there." Slyly Kaerian smiled at Jade who watched her scowling. "We can get their before them…we will take the Queen and the city, Cianciati will have to either fight or flight but by then it won't matter. If we can move quickly enough and separate them, we can get them to our realm and do what must be done." The ebony dragon nodded his agreement to Kaerian's rough and simple plan and the elf-wolf stared at Jade expectantly.

"When do we move out?"

"Now." Nodding imperceptibly Jade mounted her companion, and the dragon rose underneath her. Without looking at Kaerian they shoved off from the ground and soared up into the air. Jade took a deep breath right hand caressing the inlaid ruby of Siagona as they flew through the air and she prepared herself to come face to face with her mother who she had not seen for almost 90 years.

_**(A/N: Here is an update, last half is sort of half-assed but oh well, I hope you all like it, please review things are going to get very action packed and there will be several more new and important characters and it will get awesome and some upcoming romantic fun! Thanks for reading!)**_


End file.
